Haru ( A Day)
by hyukssoul
Summary: just KIHAE karena sya suka menuliskan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Title : 하루에 (A Day)

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Rating : PG 13

Summary :

Just KIHAE. Thats all.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum rapuh, sendu dan sayu meratapi paras kekasihnya, Kibum. Bukan duka yang telah tersirat di antara bibirnya itu. Namun, itu adalah gurat bahagia, kesenangan serta kenikmatan setelah apa yang telah dan selalu mereka lakukan dan selebihnya ada rasa cinta, yang membuncah yang mereka miliki untuk keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Lirih Donghae, mencumbu kembali Kibumnya, diantara perpotongan lehernya, turun hingga ke bahu telanjangnya, yang pekat, lengket oleh peluh yang mulai mengering.

Kibum jawab, "Hm.. Aku juga.." dia katakan, seraya ikut mencumbu Donghaenya itu, di puncak kepla, membenamkan sang mulut diantara surai keemasan sang kekasih.

"Selamat tidur.." Kibum lanjutkan, menarik dia diantara wajah yang lelah. Mencumbu dia di bibirnya, sebelum keduanya kembali tersenyum seraya terlelap dalam mimpi mereka.

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Donghae!" Kibum memperingati sedang Donghae masih bergelut dengan kekeraskepalaannya. Dia yang bersikukuh, menutup wajah dengan kedua bilah tangan yang tertelungkup melindunginya.

"Donghae" sekali lagi Kibum peringatkan dan jawaban Donghae tetap sama, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kau tidak boleh bekerja di bar itu".

"Kita membutuhkan uang Hae!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI KELAPARAN DARIPADA MELIHATMU MENEBAR PESONA".

"LEE DONGHAE!" Kibum bentak Donghae. Mukanya mengerut menyiratkan amarah yang mungkin mengepul di ubunnya. Nama dia yang jelas terungkap, terpapar jelas dan Donghae tahu ini bukan pertanda baik. Kibum, bersungguh – sungguh dan dia,

"Kibum! Maafkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seketika dia menjadi berlebihan. Dia memohon, mencengkram tubuh Kibum diantara tubuh yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dia penjarakan Kibum, mengapitnya diantara dada yang bertemu punggung. Dan diapun jatuhkan belasan bahkan mungkin puluhan bulir kristal air mata yang meleleh dari tiap sudut matanya.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf!" dia meracau, memohon dengan sangat.

Kibum tersentuh. Tentu. Meski, ini bukan sekali dua kali. Donghaenya memang begini, pencemburu, begitu sensitif dan hanya ingin Kibum untuknya.

Padahal, Kibum pun dengan senang hati memberikannya. Bukankah selama ini demikian? Namun, ada kala dimana Kibum sangat jenuh sehingga sebelum ini, sebelum Donghae begitu keras kepala, Kibum ucapkan,

_'kita berpisah saja'_.

Donghae, semakin tidak menerima dan dia, bertekuk lutut sedang Kibum jelas tak membiarkannya. Dia raih Donghae, menggenggam jemarinya, yang bergetar dalam nada pilu yang pecah dari suaranya. Matanya yang menyayu, menggurat beribu sesal dalam lelehan air mata dan Kibum tahu ini akan terulang.

Akan tetapi, Kibum terlalu mencintai Donghae. Cinta yang sebenarnya sama, namun tak dia ungkapkan dalam kata, yang dia siratkan dalam sebuah cumbuan, pelan dan mesra, dan itu cukup, menjelaskan betapa berharganya seorang Lee Donghae bagi Kim Kibum.

Hingga suatu hari,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN WANITA ITU?" Donghae kembali dirundung amarah membuncahnya. Dia menyaksikan Kibumnya bersama wanita lain. Kibum yang sedang memberikan pelayanan dia, sebagai seorang seorang pelayan yang menuangkan wine pada para tamunya. Hanya itu. Tak lebih.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Menghembuskan udara begitu pelan dalam lelah menghadapi kekasih hatinya itu. Yang lantas meronta, memukul kasar Kibum hingga mencederai pipinya dan Kibum harus undur diri, membawa sang kekasih kembali ke bilik mereka. Tak jauh, hanya sekian meter dari tempatnya bekerja.

Bilik yang kecil. Berisikan kamar mandi yang juga mungil. Bilik sempit, sesak dengan sebuah ranjang besi usang, dimana keduanya kini bertumpu dan Kibum mendekapnya, "Sudah! Sudah" Kibum tenangkan Donghaenya, merungkupnya seraya terus mencumbunya.

Donghae yang terisak. Donghae yang merutuk. Donghae yang masih memukul dia, meski pelan dia turunkan temponya. Dan dia, "kau jahat! Kau jahat!".

Kibum, memilih diam.

Mengapa?

Percuma. Adalah jawabannya. Donghaenya tak akan mengerti. Berulang kali dia jelaskan, hanya pekerjaan dan dia tetap saja merutuk dalam kalut hitam dalam pemikirannya. Selain, Kibum tak lagi ingin melihat tangis kerap membasahi tiap sudut matanya, yang indah, yang menyejukan, yang menentramkan Kibum, tiap kali dia menatapnya.

Lagi, dia katakan, "Aku disini. Untukmu".

Namun, lain hari pun menjadi lain.

"Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bola mata Kibum seakan keluar dari tempatnya. Mulutnya menganga dengan saraf yang menegang. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dia memaku setelahnya, hingga,

TRING.

Pisau berlumur darah, jatuh beradu dengan lantai putih di bawahnya. Bukan Kibum. Bukan juga wanita itu. Wanita yang kini terkapar tak berdaya, mengeluarkan darah yang bersimbah diantara perutnya. Wanita yang kini menutup matanya, dalam raut perih serta tangan yang mencengkram sobekan diantara gaun kehitamannya.

"Donghae.." Kibum menyela, menatap tak percaya.

"Aku… aku.." Donghae terbata. Terselip pula panik diantara bola matanya. Dia yang lebih bergetar daripada Kibum. Dia yang, menganga, menyaksikan dirinya, yang baru saja menjatuhkan lawannya. Dengan sebilah pisau, yang dia hujamkan langsung serta suara itu, nada, nada dari pisau yang terjatuh diantara kakinya, juga,

Darah. Darah yang bukan darahnya, menyembur menodai beberapa titik di bagian kemeja putihnya.

"Aku.. Aku tak sengaja…" Donghae menelungkupkan wajahnya. Dia mengerdil seraya menangis begitu pilu dalam perih dalam hati yang menderanya. Dalam duka yang menyapanya dan dia tak tahu, ataukah dia tahu, dia, baru saja membunuhnya, lawannya, dengan kedua tangannya.

GREP.

Cengkraman kuat memeluk tubuh Donghae, menguburkan dia ke dalam, merasakan gemetar dan panik yang sama. Kibum, "Tidak apa apa! Tidak apa – apa!" dia katakan dengan mata terbukanya, terbelalak menatap nanar darah segar yang semakin mengalir meracuni lantai. Sedikit, sedikit dan demi sedikit hingga terasa basah dan amis menyentuh penciuman mereka.

"Kibummi.. Kibummmii.. " Donghae merintih, ketakutan. Nafasnya menderu dalam lantunan semu. Dia begitu kecil dan tidak tahu berbuat apa. Dia telah melakukan pembunuhan. Ya. Dia melakukannya, hanya demi, sebuah kecemburuan.

Lantas,

Sirine polisi menggema, melengking cepat ke telinga mereka. Keduanya terperanjat, terutama Donghae yang semakin kuat mencengkram Kibum.

"Aku.. Aku…".

Kibum menggulirkan bola matanya, menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat si wanita dan dia simpulkan, '_ah, dia telah menekan tombol kepada para polisi itu?_'.

Lalu,

SREG.

Kibum tarik Donghae, mendorongnya ke dekat lemari, "Cepat kemasi barangmu!".

Donghae mengerti. Dia menggeleng, "Kita akan pergi bersama!" entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Donghae dengar Kibum menjawab, "Donghae! Cepat! Sebelum mereka datang!" Dia tedesak. Dia terdengar lebih takut, lebih panik. Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah dia tidak melakukan apapun? Tidak. Dia tidak lakukan apapun. Tapi,

"Donghae! CEPAT!" Dia dorong keluar Donghae, yang memaku dan pada akhirnya dia terpaksa kala Kibum mengunci pintu dibaliknya.

"Kibummi! Kumohon! Jangan! Kibummi!"

DUG.

DUG.

DUG.

Kibum tak ingin mendengar. Dia mengurung diri. Lagi, dia katakan, "Pergilah Hae! Pergi!" Donghae menangis, menangis, pilu dan menyendu. Suaranya getir, hingga parau dan semakin buruk manakala Kibum katakan, "Aku selalu mencintaimu".

Donghae, menjerit sebelum akhirnya, meredam.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

DUG.

DUG.

DUG.

BRAK.

"ANGKAT TANGANMU!".

Kibum, menyerahkan diri.

.

Dari kejauhan, Donghae terduduk lemas. Diantara kerasnya aspal. Diantara air yang menggenang. Diantara langit yang menangis, dia, "Kibummiii.." pahit dia sebutkan, melihat Kibumnya, melaju pergi, bersama dia, sang sirine yang membawa cintanya.

Tak ada materi. Hanya cinta, serta air mata, yang mereka bawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : 하루에 (A Day), For Money, For Love

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Rating : PG 13

Summary :

Just KIHAE. Thats all.

.

.

"Hampir setahun. Maaf, aku baru menemuimu"

"Tak apa. Bagaimana hidupmu? Hm?"

"Tak lebih baik tanpamu!" Mata Donghae tergenang, oleh hangatnya air mata yang lantas terjatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Mulutnya menoreh senyum, dan itulah yang Donghae tahu dia inginkan, Kibum inginkan meski dia, tak mampu menyembunyikan kenyataan. Kibum, tahu.

Donghae merunduk, meneteskan kembali air mata sebelum dia seka cepat dan mendongkak untuk kembali bercakap dengan Kibumnya. Kibum, yang karena ulahnya, kini berada disana, dianatar kaca tebal yang memisahkan mereka, terpenjara, tersekat, mebuat luka, semakin mendera, di hati mereka dan Kibum, tersenyum.

Dia, tak ingin menunjukan. Dia, pun mengalihkan,

"Ada apa dengan jemarimu?"

Untuk kesekian kali Donghae harus bersembunyi. Kini pada jemari yang dia jatuhkan diantara pahanya dan tentu Kibum tak akan mampu melihatnya. Donghae menggeleng, Kibum,

"Donghae, sayang"

Sebutan yang indah. Donghae terpana, terenyuh akan sebutan yang selalu dirindunya, "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu. Bersabarlah!"

Hanya itu yang mampu dia katakan. Suaranya pecah, oleh tangis yang dia hamburkan diluar, tanpa ada Kibum yang telah dia jauhi. Dia tak sanggup. Sungguh. Sangat tak sanggup dan itu, menyakitkan. Dia, menginginkan Kibumnya.

.

.

'_Ada apa dengan jemarimu?_'

Pertanyaan Kibum, membuat Donghae tersenyum, teringat akan sebuah perhatian, membuatnya tergugah, menimbulkan sedikit kebahagian. Meski, dia menangis. Dia titikan air mata, mengenai jemari tesebut yang dia sembunyikan diantara kepalan tangan lantas dia, "Aku tak akan menyerah!" dia katakan.

SREK.

SREK.

Kedua sarung tangan karet merah jambu menutupi separuh lengan. Dia bersiap, untuk, "Hae! Pakai sarung tangannya" sebuah sahutan, bernada cemas dan Donghae menjawab, tersenyum dalam lengkingan suara, "Iya Hyung! Aku tahu".

Seorang Hyung yang dia panggil itupun mendekati, menpuk Donghae berupa candaan,

PUK.

Satu tepukan, "Kau pikir aku tak tahu huh? Kau terlalu terburu ingin menyelesaikan piring – piring kotor yang menumpuk itu. Padahal kau punya waktu kapan saja".

"Semakin banyak aku mencucinya, semain banyak uang yang kuhasilkan" kilah Donghae, masih tesenyum dan sekali sikutan pelan ke bahu sang Hyung.

"dan merusak jemarimu? Anak nakal!" Hyung itu membalas dan untuk terakhir kali dia tepuk Donghae di tepuknya, "Lagipula kita bisa lakukan bersama bukan? Ini pun bagian pekerjaanku".

Donghae merengut, "Hyung! Ini lahanku. Hm? Kumohon. Seminggu saja" dia terhenti, menatap, memelas dan sang Hyung, tersenyum, "Kau sangat membutuhkan uang – uang tersebut?". Donghae mengangguk.

"Baiklah!" jawabnya, "Tapi tak apa! Anggap saja aku membantu". Donghae tertawa, "Dengan setengah hati" merekapun tertawa bersama.

Lalu,

"Hae?"

"Hm?"

"Setelah ini?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan lain".

Sang Hyung, melebarkan lagi senyum lain. Ini terlihat iba dan memang begitulah. Donghae sang pekerja keras, membuatnya terharu selama ini. Diapun tahu, untuk apa Donghae melakukan itu semua,

_'Aku akan mengeluarkan kekasihku dari penjara'_

Kalimat pasti, dia ingat, pernah keluar dari mulut Donghae dan sang Hyung tersebut bisa apa? Donghae, bersungguh – sungguh. Dia tahu. Mungkin ketika mengatakannya Donghae tampak biasa, tersenyum bahagia dan bangga. Namun, bukannya dia tak tahu jika setiap malam, Donghae akan terisak seraya menyebut sebuah nama yang kini menjadi familiar, _'Kibum'_.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum sumringah. Setumpuk uang kini berada ditangannya. Uang tip, cukup banyak dan itu bisa melengkapi sisa uang yang lain. Dia menggerutu, dalam tutur yang ceria, serta binar di kedua bola matanya.

"Kau cantik sekali.." puji Donghae pada tiap lembarnya. Dia bahkan terkekeh, begitu memuji hingga mendekapnya.

Kala itu, malam hari dan hampir pagi. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain dihari kemarin dan masih akan berulang di hari ini dengan sedikit waktu istirahatnya. Namun dia tak kenal lelah, demi sebuah cita – cita dalam pemikirannya.

Lantas,

Dia berjalan, berjalan dan terus berjalan. Dia dekati kediamannya. Kediaman sangat sederhana, sedikit kumuh meski tak mengapa. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Selain, lebih baik dia menyimpan uangnya untuk hal berharga lain, untuk Kibumnya.

Senyumnya mengembang, mengingat nama yang begitu dicinta dan dirindunya. Sedikit sakit, diketahui dimana kini Kibumnya. Akan tetapi, itu, akan baik – baik saja. Setumpuk uang hampir dia kumpulkan. Juga uang yang kini berada ditangannya. Uang yang, seketika hilang dalam pandangan hingga terdengar hingar tawa menjijikan.

Donghae,

"YAH! KEMBALIKAN UANGKU!" Donghae berteriak geram, "KEMBALIKAN UANGKU BAJINGAN!" dia semakin berteriak. Tubuhnya refleks berlari, menghampiri mereka, beberapa anak muda yang tengah dikejarnya. Anak muda, yang mengipaskan sejumlah uang, uang Donghae dan mereka tertawa dalam gerlak yang begitu renyah.

Namun setelahnya,

"bagaimana ini!" Donghae terlalu lelah untuk mengejar mereka yang berlari semakin menjauh bahkan menghilang di balik gelapnya malam. "Uangku!" lirih Donghae dan tak bosan aspal – aspal itu menjadi tempatnya terjatuh, terduduk dalam kepiluan serta luka lain menyayat batinnya, menemani Donghae melalui hari kelamnya yang lain.

"ARGH!" Donghae berteriak frustasi, mengacak kesal surai keemasannya kemudian terpuruk dalam deru tangis pelan. Dia sendiri, hanya dia, tak ada yang lain.

Oh. betapa berat kisah cintanya. Semua demi suatu nama, Kibum.

.

.

Semakin hari Donghae semakin merusak tubuhnya. Melakukan banyak pekerjaan tanpa lelah. Dia tampak lebih kurus dari semestinya. Raut mukanya lesu dengan sinar yang hampir mati. Meski tak ada kata menyerah terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia masih mencoba, bersemangat untuk terus menjalaninya.

"Hae. Kau tidak kesana? Sudah hampir tiga bulan".

Donghae menggeleng. Diapun lantas tersenyum, "Dia tak akan suka melihatku seperti ini".

"Kalau begitu hentikan saja. Tujuh tahun Hae. Itu,"

"Lama" Donghae menimpali. Dia tesenyum sayu, "Itu waktu yang sangat lama. Aku tidak bisa. Tanpanya, aku tidak mau".

"Apa bedanya? Kau lakukan semua pekerjaan dan kau akan mati jika terus seperti ini. Kau sudah begitu lelah dan dia? Apa mungkin kau akan mampu melihatnya? Bagaimana jika?"

"Mati?" Kembali Donghae menimpali, melanjutkan ungkapan keji meski senyum itu tteap dia torehkan, "Tidak akan!" Donghae begitu yakin, "Aku akan hidup. Untuknya. Dan dia, akan hidup untukku" suatu nada kepercaya dirinya, membuat dia yang Donghae ajak bicara, terdiam.

TEK.

TEK.

Langkah pelan membawa sosok gemulai itu menjauhi Donghae. "Sungmin Hyung?" ujar Donghae dan Dia yang bernama Sungmin, menoleh, menorekan pula senyum terbaiknya, "Aku mengerti Hae. Laukukanlah yang menurutmu benar. Aku percaya padamu".

Donghae membalas senyuman tersebut, menuai haru dari mukanya atas rasa terimakasihnya pada dia Sungmin yang menjadi satu – satunya pelabuhan dia dalam mencurahkan hatinya. Pada Sungmin, yang dikenalnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Pada Sungmin, yang telah begitu baik padanya.

.

.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencari uang" Donghae menghela nafas lelah. Setenggak bir dia tegukan ke tenggorokannya. Perih dan pahit hingga dia mengernyit. Suatu kebiasaan baru untuk melupakan risaunya. Dia yang belum terbiasa, kini menjadi teman setia minuman beraroma menyengat ini.

Matanya pun lalu berputar, mengabaikan sang minuman lalu dia tertekuk setelahnya. Lelah. Begitu lelah dia rasa. Penat, tidak perlu lagi ditanya. Hidupnya, terasa lebih berat membuatnya jengah namun dia tahu semangatnya pantang menyerah.

Uang.

Uang.

Uang.

Betapa berharga benda mati tersebut. Donghae sangat menginginkannya, dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Tapi bagaimana? Rasanya semua cara telah dia lakukan. Mereka katakan rajinlah bekerja. Akan tetapi, nyatanya itu tidaklah cukup. Donghae membutuhkan usaha lain. Apa?

Sebuah pertanyaan. Sebelum akhirnya, bola mata tersebut menatap jauh, memperhatika gerak – gerik seorang yang tengah dengan luwesnya menari seraya mempreteli tiap helai pakaiannya. Donghae berpikir, hingga akhirnya terbelalak menyaksikan lembaran uang ditebar begitu saja pada penari tersebut. Jumlahnya tak terkira dan Donghae, serasa terpanggil.

Donghae berlari cepat. Keluar dari kerumunan orang- orang yang bersorak sorai. Dari mereka yang menari dengan gila dan dari mereka yang menikmati pemandangan atas aksigila si penari luwes yang kini hampir bugil. Donghae tak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir banyak, bahkan untuk melakukan lebih dan menikmati tontonan yang sama, tidak.

Tujuannya hanya satu. Bar tempatnya bekerja. Ini, satu tempat ini yang sebenarnya dikatakan lebih sepi dibanding bar yang baru dia singgahi. Entah apa yang membuat Dongahe menyambangi bar yang berbeda itu atau dia memang tengah bosan dan entahlah. Hanya Donghae yang tahu.

Sekarang,

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!" Donghae berteriak, "Aku memiliki ide" diapun terengah dalam nada suaranya. Disitu, terselip sebuah harapan besar dan dia berbinar meski Sungmin masih begitu kebingungan.

Setelahnya, puluhan menit berlalu. Suara musik melantun lebih kencang, menggelegar menarik para pengunjung yang tampak bosan meski mereka terdiam seraya menikmati tiap sloki minuman beralkoholnya.

Sungmin, "Hae, kau yakin?" dia tarik lengan Donghae dan Donghae mengangguk cepat. Dia pun tersenyum lebar, "Kau percaya padaku bukan?" dia katakan. Anggukan Sungmin pelan. Lantas,

"Kita patut mencobanya" Genggaman tangan Sungmin terlepas dari Donghae. Donghae kini telah melangkah jauh, bahkan terlalu jauh dalam arti lain dan dia miris, menyaksikan Donghae yang mulai menari seraya mempreteli satu persatu pakaiannya.

'_Apakah mesti sejauh itu_?' lirih Sungmim.

.

.

"Ini mungkin tak terlalu banyak! Tapi" Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Esok akan lebih baik!" dia pun tersenyum lebar, mencium cepat pipi Sungmin yang merasa bersalah telah membawanya ke tempat ini.

Jelas bukan ini yang Sungmin inginkan dari Donghae. Bukan ini pula harapan Sungmin yang hanya meminta Donghae menemaninya menjadi bartender atau pelayan di bar sederhana ini. Akan tetapi, semangat Donghae akan uang rupanya terlalu besar. Sungmin telah melesat namun dia tak ingin menyalahkan Donghae. Dia cukup tahu, sangat tahu tujuan bocah manis ini apa.

_'Apa kau tahu rumah yang bisa dikontrakan?'_

_'Berapa banyak uang yang kau punya?'_

_'Tidak banyak'_

_'Lupakan jika begitu'_

_'Tunggu! Tuan?'_

_'Sungmin. Lee Sungmin'_

_'Aku Donghae. Ini. Kudengar kau menyewakan kamar. Uangku hanya tiga belas ribu won'_

_'….'_

_'Kumohon!'_

Kesan pertama pada Donghae, keras kepala. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Tapi manis" Gumamnya. Hingga sampai sekaranglah, mereka saling mengenal. Semakin mengenal dan menumbuhkan rasa sayang meski dia tak ingin melampaui batasnya. Dia tahu Donghae sudah ada pemiliknya. Bukan hanya Donghae saja, namun hati Donghae, seakan terkunci pada sosok yang Sungmin tak tahu selain gambaran Donghae akan seseorang dengan paras tampan, bertubuh tegap, senyuman mematikan serta kebaikan yang tak tertandingi.

"Sampai jumpa besok Hyung!" Donghae tepuk pelan bahu Sungmin, "Bye.." dia lambaikan cepat tangannnya.

.

.

"Aku akan memberimu lima ratus ribu won jika kau mau menemaniku?"

"lima ratus ribu? Menemani saja?"

"hm.."

"Baiklah!" Donghae menyeringai, menerima tawaran seorang tamu yang lantas mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat tersudut di dalam bar. Sesuai permintaan sang tamu, Donghae dengan setia menemaninya, menjadi juru penuang bagi tiap mililiter minuman yang sang tamu tegukan.

Sesekali Donghae memberi senyumnya dan luar biasa sang tamu memberikan double atas usahanya itu.

'delapan ratus' Donghae bergidik senang dalam benaknya dan dia pun semakin melebarkan senyumnya sebelum sang tamu menarik Donghae lebih dekat, merangkul Donghae dalam cengkraman kuat dan Donghae terkejut seterkejut dia ketika sang tamu mulai bermain dengan jemarinya, bergeriliya ke bokong Donghae. Donghae menegang meski dia masih bersabar.

Lembaran lain terlempar, ke atas meja dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Donghae senang. Jelas. Akan tetapi,

BRUK.

Sang tamu menindih Donghae, di atas sofa empuk keduanya tengah berada. Donghae menoleh bertanya – tanya hingga dia semakin terkejut pada sang tamu yang menarik ke atas kausnya, mempertontonkan separuh kulit dadanya. Terjadi penyerangan setelahnya, sang tamu memaksa Donghae melayani birahinya.

Lembaran lain kembali terlempar, menumpuk dengan jumlah tak terkira. Akan tetapi,

BUG.

Pukulan telak Donghae layangkan, mengenai sudut bibir sang tamu yang terjatuh di atas lantai. Dia terengah sebelum akhirnya terperanjat dan memaki Donghae, "KAU PELACUR! BERANINYA KAU MEMUKULKU HUH".

Kebetulan yang terduga, Sungmin terburu menghampiri keduanya, menjaga sang tamu yang dipacu emosinya, "Tuan tenanglah!" dia bujuk, "Hae.."

Jawaban Donghae, "Terimakasih atas malam ini" sudut bibir Donghae tertarik, tersenyum bengis lantas dia raih uanganya dan menyerahkan separuh yang bukan miliknya, "Juga, untuk ini" Donghae kecup singkat sebelah pipi sang tamu meski di baliknya, Donghae mengusap jijik bibir itu.

Namun, dia tersenyum senang, dengan setumpuk uang di tangannya, 'Akhirnya!' lirih Donghae.

Dan tibalah esok hari. Berbekal senyum terkembang lebar, sebuah helaan gemas serta kepalan di kedua tangan, Donghae menjadi tak sabar.

"Jangan sampai kau kembali lagi! Mengerti!" rutukan ketus, diikuti suara berat untuk jawabannya, "Terimakasih".

Lantas,

"Aku pulang!"

Donghae ingin terus tersenyum. Tapi, suara itu, wajah itu, tubuh itu, dirinya? Donghae tak mampu berkata. Dia memlih mendekap erat dirinya lalu menangis sekerasnya.

"Akupun merindukanmu sayang" pernyataan darinya dan tangis Donghae semakin keras mendera meskipun, terdapat tawa bahagia ia tunjukan.

.

.

"Hhnn.. Hhnn.."

Sekian lama sudah tak Donghae keluarkan. Sebuah lenguhan nikmat kala benda tumpul menusuk bagian belakangnya.

"Hhnn.. Hhn.." Dia melenguh semakin menjadi dengan mulut menganga serta mata terpejam. "Arh.. Arh.." kali ini dia meringis kala benda tumpul itu semakin kasar menusuk dia. Kata tak dapat terurai, selain desahan penuh kenikmatan.

Lantas,

GREP.

Donghae jambak rambut dibelakangnya. Donghae yang tengah bertahan dengan kedua lutut serta tangan – tangannya, kini mencoba berdiri meski pegal dia rasakan akan tumpuan kedua lutut dengan alasnya berpijak, lantai keras.

Akan tetapi, selebihnya Donghae merasakan kenikmatan berlebih dan dia ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, mengadukan bagian belakangnya itu.

"Arh.. Arh.. Ce.. pat.. Le.. bih.. cepat.." lontaran yang menguar dalam bentuk rengekan. Cengkraman Donghae di helaian rambut yang dijambaknya berubah lebih kuat.

"Hae.. Erhmm.. Hae.." sahutan namanya, melantun indah dan serak diantara kenikmatan yang sama. Donghae dibuat tersenyum lebar karenanya. Iya ini Donghae. Donghaenya dan hanya miliknya.

"Erhmm.. Erhmm.." dan diantara pinggul mereka yang saling bertubruk, tampak pula kecupan panas dan basah. Berkecipak meneteskan saliva yang meraja rela membasahi tiap sudut bibir mereka. Ini sudah terlalu lama, bercinta dan mereka tak ingin dulu menghentikannya. Terlalu merindu, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat mengukirkan aktifitas keduanya yang panas, panas dan semakin panas.

.

"Hae.."

"Hm..?"

"Kau tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir kita bertemu" Kibum melabuhkan kecupan – kecupan manis nan romantis ketika dia katakan ini. Jemarinya pun bermain, menelusuri tiap inchi di kulit lengan Donghae yang dia belai sama mesranya.

Donghae terkekeh, "Geli Kibummii.." ujarnya. Kibum secepat kilat bermain dengan daun telinganya, mengulumnya dengan lidah basah dan hangat dia. Sayang, ungkapan Donghae tak Kibum gubris karena dia semakin gemas mengulum daging yang terasa lentur tersebut. Dia eratkan pula tubuh telanjang mereka, semakin dekat diatas usangnya ranjang yang mereka tiduri serta sempitnya tempat tersebut.

Sehelai kain tipis menutupi separuh tubuh keduanya, melengkapi dekapan yang semakin menghangat dan mereka menyukainya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu!" kilah Donghae sebelum dia lepaskan diri untuk menatap Kibum di mukanya. Ranjang itu berdecit, mencemaskan namun mereka seakan tak peduli terleih ketika Donghae malah tersenyum cantik dan lebar meski ini untuk hal lain.

"Aku senang kau telah kembali!" Donghae belai bagian sisi wajah Kibum. Sedikit kasar dan dia paham mengapa. Untuk ini, kembali tak dipedulikan jika yang tercipta adalah kecupan lama dan sayang dibagian tersebut, berlabuh dari bibir merah nan tipis Donghae.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bersama!" pandangan mereka saling melebur, memercikan sengatan bak listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Dan mereka saling tersenyum pula, menggambarkan binar bahagia yang terpancar terang seakan hangat yang mereka rasakan.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaannku" nyatanya Kibum bebal. Dalam senyumnya itu, dia memaksa Donghae untuk jujur padanya.

Jawaban Donghae, "Kibummi.. Aku berada disini? Cukup bukan?"

"Hae.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh!". Donghae bungkan Kibum setelahnya. Bibirnya itu dia labuhkan untuk menawan milik Kibum yang dia kecup dalam hingga dia hisap bagian tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri yang melenguh kala Kibum membalasnya, melesakan lidahnya dan mereka kembali pada aktifitas panasnya.

Namun,

DUG.

DUG.

DUG.

Ketukan kencang, hampir merobohkan pintu yang bahkan sudah hampir rapuh itu.

DUG.

DUG.

Ketukan lain, lebih kasar dimana Donghae dan Kibum terkejut. Keduanya bergegas meraih pakaian mereka yang tercecer dilantai. Tiap helai mereka pasangakan sebelum akhirnya ketukan lebih keras terngiang di dua pasang telinga hingga berakhir dengan pintu yang hancur, terkulai roboh menampakan empat orang lelaki bengis dalam balutan jas kuno mereka.

"KAU!" seorang diantara mereka menunjuk dan Donghae, hapal. Dia hapal siapa orang tersebut.

"Kibummi.." Donghae mencari pertolongan, berbisik lirih seraya bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kibum.

"Siapa kalian!" tanpa terlebih dulu ingin bertanya pada Donghae, dia tanyakan langsung pada keempat orang tersebut.

"Berikan pelacur itu pada kami" hardik orang yang sama, berkacak pinggang dengan nada geram.

"Pelacur?" Kibum mengernyit sedang Donghae semakin merekatkan dirinya ke punggung Kibum.

"Hah! Tsk.. " si orang itu berdecak, sebal sebelum akhirnya, "BAWA PAKSA!" teriakannya lantang, menghamburkan tiga yang lain menarik Donghae namun Kibum tak diam bukan? Dia tangkis orang – orang tersebut lalu dia layangkan pukulan – pukulan pada mereka, saling melawan dengan tangan – tangan kosong mereka.

Donghae,

BRAK.

Kursi kayu Donghae hantamkan pada tubuh lelaki tadi yang tengah lengah, berkonsentrasi ikut memukul Kibum. Mukanya tampak bodoh dan Donghae sebal. Selain, dia pun ingin menyelamatkan Kibumnya sehingga ketiga yang lain berpaling pada Donghae, menampakan keterkejutan mereka atas aksi Donghae yang mampu melumpuhkan orang bodoh tadi.

"YAH KAU!" salah satu dari mereka berteriak. Sedang Donghae, berpikir cepat. Pun demkian Kibum dimana keduanya berlari keluar tanpa membawa apapun selain tubuh mereka dan hanya itulah yang mereka punya bukan?

.

.

"Kau tidak jujur padaku!"

"Kibum!"

"Katakan Hae"

"Kibummi"

"LEE DONGHAE!" Bentakan yang membuat Donghae mengerdil. Dia bahkan memojok, menghimpitkan tubuhnya di salah satu dinding yang mereka tengah huni. Bukan dinding yang berlapis, tertutup atap. Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya dinding biasa, sebagai pelapis luar dan mereka anggap ini adalah tempat persembunyian, tertutup dan cukup kecil bak sekat antara dinding satu dan lain.

"Hae, sayang!" Kibum lebih tahu, akan Donghae yang sensitif dan masih begitu. Dia yang tak pernah ingin disalahkan. Dia yang 'aneh' namun mampu merebut hati Kibum bahkan Kibum pernah rela berkorban untuknya bukan?

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Hm?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai penari strip tease"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya sempat melayaninya. Itupun tak lebih! Menemaninya minum seperti pekerjaan pernah kau lakukan" bibir Donghae merengut mengingat pekerjaan Kibum yang itu. Dia sendiri tak sadar akan perasaan Kibum jika ini jelas dinamakan cemburu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Kibummi! Terkecuali.."

Kibum menunggu.

"Dia hampir berlebihan dan aku memukulnya. Hanya itu". Sejenak Kibum mencerna, berpaling muka sebelum akhirnya dia melakukan pembantahan, mengemukakan analisanya, "Dia katakan kau pelacur Hae!" Tekan Kibum, kesal. Raut mukanya sedih mengetahui Donghae telah berbuah sejauh itu dna dia tahu itu demi dirinya. Dia, semakin bersedih.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Kibummi! Aku hanya menerima bayaran yang setimpal. Mungkin dia marah karena itu" mulut Donghae merutuk, "Kalau tak percaya tanyakan saja Sungmin Hyung!"

"Sungmin?".

Disini, Donghae tersenyum. Dia dekati Kibum dan untuk kesekian kali membelai sisi wajahnya, "Kau cemburu? Hm?"

"Hae.. aku.."

"Mari! Kubawa kau padanya" dia bawa tangan Kibum.

.

.

Senyuman masih terukir di bibir Donghae. Dia begitu sumringah seraya terus membawa Kibumnya untuk bertemu penolongnya selama ini. Hyung yang sangat dia sukai sebagai Hyung dan tak lebih. Kini Donghae ingin memperkenalkan Kibumnya itu pada sosok sang Hyung setelah selama ini hanya cerita yang mampu dia gambarkan.

Sekarang, sang Hyung mesti melihat wujud nyata dari cintanya, kekasih hatinya.

Akan tetapi,

"HYUNG!" belum dia melangkahkan kaki terlalu jauh menuju tempat sang Hyung, Donghae dikejutkan oleh sebuah keadaan yang membuatnya terpana tak percaya.

"Hyung!" sahut Donghae, "Apa yang terjadi?" pegangannya pada Kibum terlepas. Dia hampiri sang Hyung, Sungmin yang tertunduk lesu dengan sebuah gelas ditangannya.

"Hanya ini yang mampu kuselamatkan" Dia tersenyum perih pada Donghae. Dan sebelum Donghae mampu bertanya lebih jauh, "Mereka merusak tempat ini Hae". Donghae pun hampir menangis. Semua ini salah dia. Keadaan ini.

Tempat yang menjadi mata pencaharian mereka berdua, kini hancur lebur. Rusak berceceran dan tak berbentuk barang- barangnya. Semuanya dirusak hingga ke botol – botol minuman yang ikut menjadi korban, bertebaran tak indah selain mengumbarkan bau alkohol yang menyengat hidung mereka.

Pula diketahui jika bar ini, bukan sebenar – benarnya milik Sungmin. Dia hanya pengelola dan dia tahu jika sang pemilik akan segera meminta ganti rugi atas kerusakan ini.

Tujuh hari kemudian,

"Kibummi.." rengekan Donghae. Kibum tak ingin mendengar.

"Kibummi.." rengekan lain dan Kibum tahu beginilah Donghae, betapa benci lelaki manis ini diabaikan olehnya. Dia menarik kaus Kibum, menggenggam lengannya seakan bermanja namun Kibum tahu itulah ungkapan penyesalan dia.

"Kau ingin aku masuk penjara lagi? Huh?"

"huh? Apa? TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! Lebih baik aku mati jika harus tanpamu! Jangan katakna itu Kibummi!" rengekan berubah jadi bantahan dalam isak yang seketika muncul.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau kembali melakukan hal ceroboh? Hm?" Kibum belai pipi Donghae, meratapi lensa mata yang tergenang air mata itu. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Hae" tutur Kibum, jujur dan Donghae mengangguk, "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi" balasan Donghae.

DREP.

Kibum rengkuh tubuh sang kekasih. Mendekapnya erat seraya menciumi pucuk kepalanya, "Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan?" diantara ciuman itu dia katakan, mencoba menacari solusi sebelum kemudian, "Sungmin Hyung sudah sangat baik" Kibum menarik diri, "Kau tak boleh melupakan itu".

"Maafkan aku!" tutur Donghae, menyesal dan dia bersungguh – sungguh.

Kibum, "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan".

.

.

Hampir seharian Donghae terisak, menatap pilu pada sosok Kibum yang terkapar dan mencoba terbangun.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Sudah.. Sudah!" suara Donghae memohon dalam isakannya, "Sudah! Sudah!" sesekali dia menyeka guyuran air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia tak akan sanggup jika terus begini.

"Kibummi.."

Sebuah tempat berbentuk persegi, dikelilingi oleh empat ring dan tentunya itu memang ring dan itu adalah ring tinju.

BUK

BUK

BUK

Baku hantam terjadi. Darah segar menetes, menodai lantainya. Hingar pun terdengar, sorakan penyemengat dan teriakan senang melihat pertempuran tersebut dan tidak bagi Donghae yang terus menderukan tangisnya.

"Kibummi.. Kibummi.."

TRING.

TRING.

"Hoyyyyyyyy!" teriakan semakin menyerbak, mengisi ruangan yang sesak itu. Separuh dari mereka tampak berpelukan, memenangkan taruhan. Sedang separuh lain ada yang mengabaikan atas kekalahan mereka dan sebagian merasa kecewa, mengumpat dan ada pula yang bersedih meski tak lebih sedih dari Donghae yang segera menghambur ke atas ring.

"Kibummi.." Tangis masih menderanya. Dia coba bangunkan Kibumnya yang baru saja roboh setelah terjadinya baku hantam tadi dan Kibum adalah pemainnya. Jelas. Inipulalah mengapa Donghae begitu bersedih, buruknya terluka melihat Kibumnya tak berdaya. Donghae pun bukannya tak tahu jika ini adalah kesengjaan demi sejumlah uang besar untuk keduanya.

"Kibummi.." Donghae menarik tubuh roboh itu. Tubuh yang sepantasnya kuat, harus menyerah karena itu ketentuannya demi pencapaiannya. Demi uang. Dan kini tubuh itupun lunglai tak berdaya dengan darah segar serta peluh yang bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan. Lengket dan basah, asin dan asam. Bau itu menyeruak menodai pakaian Donghae.

Tak Donghae hiraukan. Dia katakan, "Sudah Kibummi! Jangan lakukan ini lagi.." pintanya, memohon dan ini memang bukan sekali dua kali. Ini sudah beberapa kali, sekian hari dan Donghae harus melihat Kibumnya seperti ini?

Tidak. Donghae tidak mau. Kibumnya tidak boleh begini. Ini bisa membahayakan bagi nyawanya dan Donghae sangat tak siap. Dia tak mau bersiap. Dan Kibum,

DREP

Puluhan kali telah dia dekap Donghaenya itu. Tak akan pernah kata bosan dan dalam keadaan apapun. Termasuk ketika dia begitu buruk, rapuh dan tak berdaya, dia coba gapai Donghaenya itu.

"Hm.." dia katakan itu saja pada Donghae. Apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Tubuhnya hampir hancur dengan mulut yang terasa perih akibat luka dan bengkak di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Namun begitu, dia tengah mencoba menenangkan Donghaenya jika dia, baik – baik saja. Sepertinya.

Kemudian,

"Uangnya tidak mencukupi Kibummi.." Donghae merengut, tampak kecewa setelah lembaran uang dalam sekian tumpukan dia hitung.

"Hahh.." diapun menghela, menolehkan kepala pada Kibum yang masih berleha. Pada Kibum yang masih memulihkan tubuhnya setelah hampir sebulan lamanya dia sakiti dirinya dengan menjadi korban atas pertandingan tinju kemarin – kemarin itu.

Donghae menghampiri, terduduk disamping Kibum yang terbaring beralas selimut tipis dan Donghae pun menyelinap seraya menarik sprai tipis untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Dia mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Kibum, mendekati diri untuk mendekapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelah yang lain, dia sembunyikan disamping tubuh Kibum dan dia pun kini berleha, menarik lengan Kibum untuk menjadi alas kepalanya.

Belaian lantas Donghae rasa, dari Kibum disekitar punggung tangan dan jemari yang di pijat lembut, "Kita bisa mencari lagi" jawab Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau kau bekerja seperti kemarin lagi" rengek Donghae, mendongak dengan bibir merengut. Kibum mencubit ujung hidungnya, dekat dan menggemaskan. Donghae merintih manja, menjauhkan tangan yang menjepit hidungnya itu "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Pokonya tidak boleh!". Belum ada jawaban pasti dari Kibum. Dia tampak masih senang mengganggu Donghaenya.

"Kibummi.." lanjut Donghae, "Kau bahkan belum pulih! Hm?"

"Iya! Pekerjaan lain saja! Lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi bukan?". Donghae menyela, "Dan tidak boleh melayan – layani! Aku tak suka!" Donghae pun terduduk, bukan lagi disamping Kibum tapi naik ke perut Kibum.

"Ugh. Hae.." ringis Kibum, menahan sakit dan Donghae, "Ah! Maaf!" dia tersenyum, meminta maaf dengan kecupan tertanam di bibir Kibum. Seharusnya Donghae turun dari perut Kibum itu, tapi, dia katakan,

"Jadi?"

"Turun da.." Kibum ingin katakan sebelum,

TREK

"Hae! Oh.. " Sungmin terkejut. Pandangannya berlari ke arah lain. Dia lantas terbata, "Maaf aku.."

"Oh Hyung!" Donghae pun terperanjat, begitupun Kibum dengan sedikit lambat. Lalu tanpa berbasa – basi, setelah merasa keadaannya aman, Sungmin,

"Kau tidak perlu lagi mencari uang lebihnya Hae"

"Maksud Hyung?" Donghae bertanya, beraut penasaran. Sedang Kibum diam saja, menyimak.

"Ini.." Sungmin menyerahkan uang lebih, dapat mencukupi biaya ganti rugi akibat ulah Donghae. Dia lanjutkan bahwa, "Kekasihku memberikan separuh uangnya. Diapun sudah bekerja keras".

"Hyung, kami …"

Sungmin mengumbar senyum, mengusap sayang rambut Donghae, "Jangan dipikirkan. Kau sudah seperti adikku. Kalo tidak, untuk apa aku bahkan memberikan mu tempat di rumahku ini. Meski tak besar".

Kibum menimpali, "Kami sudah cukup berterimakasih" ujarnya, terdengar merendah dan itu benar. Namun, jawaban Sungmin, "Aku percaya. Kau memang orang yang baik". Entah apa hubungannya. Bahkan Kibum dan Donghae merengut heran karenanya.

Lalu,

"Hae.."

Hari yang lain. Kibum sudah merasakan sempurna dari tubuh yang tadinya sedikit nyeri. Kini dia tengah berbincang dengan Donghae di tempat kerjanya yang baru. Sebuah restoran, besar dan memberikan gaji yang lumayan. Jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat tinggal dirinya dengan kediaman milik Sungmin dan Donghae tinggal bersama dia.

Adapun Donghae, yang rajin berkunjung untuk sekedar menyapa atau sekedar memperingatkan dengan tatapan mata tajam jika Kibum menjadi terlalu ramah pada pelanggannya.

"Apa?"

"uangku sudah cukup"

"Untuk? Rumah baru?" Donghae tersenyum manis.

Kibum, "Mari menikah".

THE END.


End file.
